What they Didn't See
by Anime Freak Inc
Summary: Wicked Science A quick one shot about verity and her thoughts on her best friend Elizabeth and why she is the way she is


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked Science, but I am sure all of you are aware of that little fact. This is just a little thing I was inspired to write about what Verity thinks about Elizabeth and why she acts the way she does (in my opinion) **

What they didn't see!!

Placing her English notes into her locker Verity sighed as she quickly glanced at her class schedule inwardly groaning when she noticed that she had science next. Spotting the picture of her and Elizabeth at the beach she let out a chuckle as she ran a gentle picture of the aging picture, it was the only picture her friend had allowed her to have and was one of her prized possessions. It had been taken on her 17th birthday; they had packed a picnic and had gone to spend the day at the beach. It had been one of the best days of her life, spending the day with her best friend with no experiments or plans to get Toby. No it was just her and her two friends spending the day together acting like normal teenagers.

It had taken a lot of convincing but after ten minutes of begging and pleading Elizabeth had finally relented and allowed her to take a picture of them both together, after promising to show the picture to no-one. She didn't understand why she wouldn't want anyone to see the picture after all she was a beautiful girl, but had readily agreed and had gotten Garth to take the picture. Verity was pulled out of her thought when she felt someone gently tap on her shoulder, hastily closing her locker she smiled nervously when she spotted Sasha, Russ and Toby all giving her sad smiles.

"Hi" she said waving nervously "hey Verity we just came to see if you were alright" Sasha said warmly "yeah it's not everyday your so called friend turns you into a monster" Russ said with a hint of venom in his voice "it was an accident" she stuttered defending her friend "how can you stand to be around her? She is so selfish and only cares about her self" Sasha demanded placing her hands on her hips "I mean look at the horrible things she has put you through" looking down at the feet she sighed, it was true being Elizabeth's friend had been no walk in the park and quite a few of her experiments had put her in a lot of danger. But it wasn't like her blonde friend had done it on purpose and Elizabeth had always came to her rescue.

And the rare times when Elizabeth let her guard down were more then enough to make up for the tiny mishaps, besides it not like every friendship is perfect. "She's my best friend" Verity replied with a shrug fingering the hem of her t-shirt nervously. "But why? It's not like she cares about your feelings she doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants. How can you hang out with someone like that?" Sasha exclaimed throwing her arms up and down "I mean it is like one big game to her" 'you have no idea' Verity thought with a sigh.

She wanted desperately to tell them that it was just a game to Elizabeth, that she wasn't doing these things to be cruel she just couldn't tell when she had crossed the line, that her feelings for Toby were real. She wanted them to understand that her friend had high level autism and she simply didn't know how to express her feelings nor did she fully understand that what she was doing was wrong. But when Elizabeth had told her she had made Verity swear that she wouldn't tell anyone, afraid that Toby would think horribly of her "I'm her only friend, she needs me" she said wincing at the sympathetic looks on there faces "well I am glad you are ok, we better go to class bye Verity" Toby said speaking for the first time, with one last sympathetic look the trio left.

Watching Toby, Sasha and Russ walk off Verity let out a soft sigh as she slowly leaned against her locker, the sad looks on there face when she had told them that she couldn't leave Elizabeth because she needed her still fresh in her mind. They didn't understand why she was still friends with Elizabeth after all the pain she had caused everyone. And why would they? All they saw was an evil manipulative genius, willing to do and hurt anyone to get what she wanted. A cold hearted bitch that only cared about herself.

They didn't see the Elizabeth she saw, the real Elizabeth. The broken scared little girl that desperately craved to be loved and accepted. They didn't see the little girl that practically killed herself to get Toby's attention or the heartbroken look on her face when her plan failed. They didn't see the scared little girl that had to go home to an empty house because her parents were at some business trip on the other side of the world. They didn't hear her crying in her empty lab when she thought no-one could hear her, because she had once again spotted Toby making out with Niki, or when she was crying because she didn't understand why Toby was so mad at her.

Hearing someone clear there throat Verity softly smiled when she spotted Elizabeth standing there with a nervous look on her face "hey" she said weakly lifting her strap higher up her shoulder "look I just want to-" "it's ok Elizabeth really" she said interrupting her friend sending her a reassuring look, showing that there was no hard feelings between them. "Well good" Elizabeth said with a bit more confidence "I was planning on staying here tonight to finish an experiment and I was wondering if you could stay and give me a hand...it will be like a sleepover" she said smiling weakly with a raised eyebrow.

Letting out a chuckle she smiled brightly "sure Elizabeth" "well great I'll see you at the lab after school ok" not waiting for a response Elizabeth walked off glaring at anyone that got in her way. Shaking her head in amusement she turned back to her locker and grabbed her bag before slowly making her way to science. Making her way into the classroom she shared a smile with Elizabeth before taking a seat next to Garth. No she could never leave Elizabeth she loved her to much, with a pure love that a mother has for her child.

**I hope that you like it I was lying in bed at three o'clock in the morning and I had a sudden inspiration to write this. I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review.**


End file.
